


Reminiscence

by CantarellaRose



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas, I Tried, Short, SideM Secret Santa 2018, also diving nose-first into hc territory, this turned out more Pierre-centric than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: Truly, Christmastime was one of Pierre's favorite times of the year.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slip (@/Paregorein) on Twitter. This is my first SideM fic I'm sorry if anyone is ooc or anything orz.

The sky was dark, but it only made the falling snow seem all the more white. The sounds of people chatting and the snow crunching beneath their feet filled the air. The normally drab buildings were done up with multi-colored lights and other decorations. A storefront with a print of reindeer leading Santa’s sleigh on its front window, an apartment building with some snowmen painted on the windows by the children living there, the office building with its doorway framed by bright Christmas lights.

Truly, Christmastime was one of Pierre’s favorite times of the year. Even though he had never even heard of the holiday a few years prior.

The blonde closed his eyes, for a moment he caught a glimpse of home. His brothers all smiling and laughing, getting along with one another. When they were real little, if it snowed enough they would go outside and build snow forts and have snowball fights. Although their mother would always discourage them from doing the latter.

His mother, the most important woman in his whole life. He could picture her hair loose from its low bun for once. Her purple eyes sparkling with love and joy as she gently brushed his hair. “My sweet little angel.” she would whisper, kissing him lightly on his forehead.

His father, oh his father, how he wished to see him again. To see him out of bed and well. Hear his hearty laugh as he hugged him close. Oh, how wonderful it would be to have a huge Christmas tree in the main parlor. For him to be able to exchange gifts with his brothers and their parents. To be able see all of their happy smiles again.

Pierre opened his eyes and let out a small sigh, they would probably love Christmas, too.

“Pierre?” a familiar voice called out to him. “Is everything alright?” Kyouji put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “You just stopped suddenly.”

He gave him a bright smile, “Yep!”

“Well, we have to hurry now.” Minori returned his smile, “You're going to be late for the Christmas live otherwise!”

One day, he’d be able to celebrate this wonderful holiday with his family. Today, he had his two greatest friends in the whole world.

Pierre grasped tightly onto Kyouji and Minori’s hands as they walked down the snowy street.


End file.
